


The Garage

by bellygunnr



Category: Initial D
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Fluff, M/M, mild mild angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-13 06:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellygunnr/pseuds/bellygunnr
Summary: A collection of drabbles I've written behind the scenes about Initial D.
Relationships: Fujiwara Takumi/Takahashi Keisuke
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

"Tak."

Spacing out again, completely in his own world, hands loose on the steering wheel while the wind blew through his frozen car. He had rolled the windows down and seemed content to freeze to death, but unfortunately, Keisuke had finally gotten the nerve to intervene.

"Takumi," Keisuke repeats. "You need to come inside or somethin'. It's cold and getting colder."

Takumi looks slowly up at him, and it hurts, breath leaving in one long cloud. He seems uncomprehending for the longest time.

Shaking his head, Keisuke gives up and opens the passenger side door. He slides in with a heavy thump.

"Roll up the windows, at least, turn the heater on. What's gotten into you, Tak?"


	2. Chapter 2

The 86 is reluctant, Takumi knows, but he pushes it on faster and faster against the Lan Evo III. The other car's lights are quickly disappearing but he thinks nothing of it except to go faster, go faster because for once he has something to prove and all the denial in the world to do it. Yet the 86 is reluctant, he can feel her straining, the engine whining at a pitch he's never heard before.

_SNAP_

The engine pops and smoke billows out from beneath a white hood. He barely hangs onto the wheel as the 86 gives out completely and he slumps back, stunned and full of regret.


	3. Chapter 3

Takumi glared out from beneath his covers with narrowed, dangerous eyes, lips drawn back in a snarl more fitting on a dog than a human. He lurches an arm out to swipe at the offending disturbance before rolling back over, determined to get more sleep. A faint noise of contentment is heard as the lights are switched back off.

But the nuisance isn't gone.

Keisuke is not one to be deterred. He taps at the covers, tongue stuck out.

"Your old man's doing deliveries, so get up, won't you? It's not that late!" 

Another feral growl and a wriggling, twisting, over the bed. Takumi glares back up, all tousled hair and sleep-addled anger. 

"Clock says it's one in the morning. Clock says I'm gonna beat you with it," Takumi growls. 

Jesus... And Bunta had warned him about the temper, too. 

"You can't beat your boyfriend with a clock, Takumi."


	4. Chapter 4

maybe he didnt like driving but he liked the car. the trueno with the pop-up headlights, the distinctive engine, the stability it offered even as he cruised at the limit. the half-awake void of delivering tofu and the uncertainty between how much of him was human and how much was car.

it kinda got hard to tell, especially after shingo. in a fit of rage the trueno, now an eight-six in his brain, as if that deeper name unlocked her potential, had taken a minor beating. in return, she gave takumi a beating.

he woke up that morning with abrasions over his legs, particularly his feet and arms. oddly, the duct taped hand hurt none at all.

it was no wonder he apologized profusely to her as they began their routine delivery, wondering if that was spite in the engine he heard.

* * *

The last race had been rough. Rough, if only because his opponent was without skill and without honor, using their car as a battering ram against his own. It only reinforced his hatred of being the lead driver. Hell-- he hadn't even reacted in anger, and the 86 had turned her wrath on him! Welts and abrasions had made ribbons across his arms and legs, stinging at the slightest irritation. A limp had found its way into his right foot, a pain that translated perfectly through the car.

And the worst of it all was that, around the members of Project D, these peculiarities could not be concealed. The limp was sniffed out instantly by Ryousuke, the welts noted silently by Fumihiro and more loudly via Keisuke. He growled in frustration at all the noise.

"I'm perfectly fine," Takumi reassures them both, voice carefully measured. "I didn't get into a fight, or fall, or whatever."

"Sure looks like it. What, did you twist your ankle getting out of your car, or somethin'?" Keisuke says fiercely, a brow crooked. "Or maybe while drivin'?"

Takumi shakes his head. Well, wait a second...

"Yeah, this stuff happens to me all the while I race," Takumi says suddenly. "The driving isn't rough it's just..."

He doesn't know how to explain it. Nudging the 86 during a race is like kicking him in the back of the knees, or clocking him in the face. Both left bruises. The car being struck shouldn't harm the driver, but... It was an inexplicable phenomena. 

Takumi feels his face flush as he notes both Takahashis eyeing him, curious, worried.


	5. the cars talk au except she only speaks once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i appreciate the concept

The Eight-Six is lit up before Takumi is out the door-- not through any intervention by his father, but simply because the car is excited, and an earlier bird than himself. He slides into the driver's seat and slumps back as the warmth of the car seeps into frozen bones, threatening to drag him back into sleep. Not even the steering wheel is cold as he grasps it. The only chill comes from rolling the window down to let his father speak.

"Same as always," Bunta says, passing a paper cup of water to Takumi. "No spilling."

Takumi nods. He sets the cup down into the holder very gingerly, looking up at his father tiredly.

"Think you can break a record tonight?" Bunta says jokingly, patting the roof of the car. 

"No," Takumi says. He starts to roll up the window, the car's rumbling growing louder. It jerks under his hand. "See you soon, Dad."

With the window sealed, Takumi begins to guide the car into the street, memories of his bed forgotten. There's nothing more familiar to him than his town at night, illuminated only by the 86's flip-up headlights and the cold stars above. Tonight, however, the car was fidgety, jumping beneath his careful control. It was making the drive less enjoyable.

"Calm down, will you? It's just a normal tofu run," Takumi grumbles, fingers drumming the wheel. "We've done this dozens of times."

They begin the ascent up Akina. The 86 feels much calmer now, no longer raring to go, the engine purring-- well, as close to a purr as the old car could manage. Takumi began to relax into his seat once again, relishing the heat. 

"It's pretty this morning," Takumi hums. "But cold as hell."

  
  


Now that the tofu had been delivered, Takumi let the 86 have her way with Akina's downhill, his grip loose on the wheel as the car sorts herself out. Control was an easy baton to pass between a bonded car and their driver, after all. Besides, the car had taught him more than he taught the car-- such was the way with seasoned bonds. 

The tires screech against the paved road. The 86 takes the turn with practiced ease before rocketing out. Takumi laughs despite himself, elated at the gravitational pull that tugged on his body. There was nothing better--

He pauses at the thought.

"Is that why you're so jumpy tonight?" Takumi mutters under his breath. "Come on, give me your thoughts."

Behind them, headlights flood the car. A high-whine engine overwhelms the 86 and a blur of yellow passes them. It disappears before Takumi can blink.

"Ah," he says dumbly.

** _WANNA GO FAST._ **


End file.
